


ore-sama

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Have you ever looked into the mirror and thought: This is not my life?





	ore-sama

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2011-04-06 05:55pm to 06:37pm

"No." 

It was the last word they had ever said to each other. Shortly after, he had been enrolled in a different school. One where his 'fault' wouldn't be seen as such but as a rare quality. 

Since that day he had started to pretend to be someone else. To be strong and above everything and everyone. And today? Today he was the eccentric, cold-hearted, captain of the tennis team of one of the most prestige's schools in the world. The world had believed him. 

 

"Atobe?" 

"It's fine." 

Yuushi nodded. He had learned long ago, that Atobe Keigo would never ask. If you really wanted to, you had to find out what was wrong on your own and then find a way to help without him noticing that you were actually doing it. In the end though, he would always find out but he would also never mention it aloud. He would just smile, one of those very rare ones no one would believe if you told them, and leave. The next time you two met, life would be back to normal. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, Atobe." 

"Good night, Oshitari." 

Yuushi sighed softly when he closed the door behind him and made his way over the grounds. It was always the same pattern since Atobe had been beaten by Sanada of Rikkaidai. He would oversee the training then follow them into the clubroom. After everyone but Yuushi had gone he would begin sorting through paperwork. Yuushi was sure that almost none of the things he worked on were actually for the club. But he did them in the clubroom anyway. There had even been one morning where Yuushi had found him asleep on the couch they had sat on together the evening before. Pencil still in hand. 

 

The next match came and Atobe won but his pattern did not change. When Yuushi lost count of how many days it had actually been a young man he didn't recognize came to watch the team. Atobe had stopped overseeing the training the instant his eyes had fallen onto the shadowy figure and excused himself in a rush, leaving Yuushi in charge. He also hadn't been in the clubroom that night. Yuushi had waited there until sun-down. The next morning Atobe still wasn't around. In the three following days no one knew where he had disappeared to still. And Yuushi had to acknowledge, for the first time, that except for him no one really seemed to care. The most admired boy in the whole school and only girls who wanted a piece of his fame had wondered where he could have gone off to. Yuushi knew he hadn't been the best example for a caring person as well but it simply stomped him how little care the rest of the school's population showed. It was then that a letter arrived. A letter Yuushi was not sure what to feel about. It contained orders for him to take over as captain and a small puzzle box with his name on it. It didn't take Yuushi long to open it and Atobe must have known because he had enclosed one of the more pricy sweets Yuushi normally had to search very hard for and a small personal note. Yuushi had to close his eyes after reading it. As expected after the order Atobe wouldn't come back to Hyotei but he would also not come back to the life he had once lived. He wished Yuushi only the best but also reminded him to make the finals. He told him that he had finally done what he should have done many years ago. Had made something right that should have been made right way back. It was then Yuushi noticed that Atobe had not once referred to himself as 'ore-sama'. Atobe Keigo had willingly disappeared from the glittering world of money and fame and would never return. A decision, that for once had been completely his own. Wherever he was now, Yuushi knew he was finally happy.


End file.
